


Sae Kurosawa, the Half Butterfly

by Mhuki



Category: Zero: Akai Chou | Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhuki/pseuds/Mhuki
Summary: A poem about Sae Kurosawa and her life before the Amakura twins venture into the Village.





	

A girl whose destiny was chosen  
A girl whose life is to be taken  
The last sacrificed twin shrine maiden  
Her whole life there is no safe haven

A girl who wished to be with her twin  
A girl who's nice would turn to be mean  
Minakami Village it has been  
It is where their story would begin

She and her twin promised each other  
That they will always be together  
A promise they hoped to last forever  
A promise that will soon go shatter

The crimson sacrifice would come near  
A ritual that made them flee in fear  
They ran and ran with Sae on the rear  
Sae fell on purpose oh dear, oh dear

A mob would come to keep her away  
From the shimmering light of the day  
Inside the darkness she wait and lay  
Yae never came back to her dismay

The ritual came and she didn't want it like this  
She was hanged and the villagers were in such bliss  
Her lifeless body was thrown into the abyss  
The villagers rejoice but something is amiss

The Hellish abyss was not appeased  
Repentance came to destroy all these  
Darkness engulfed the village in peace  
Sae's spirit returned to haunt as she please

She seeks vengeance and slaughtered them all  
From houses, to rooms, and to the halls  
She traipse the streets and laughs as they fall  
In the end Sae Kurosawa stands tall

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, there you go~ Please tell me how I did.. I appreciate all your comments.


End file.
